As eyeware has become as much a matter of fashion as of function, eyeglass lens artistry and shapes have been constantly evolving. It is interesting to note that history would seem to repeat itself with respect to the style or adornment of eyeglass lenses. First came rimless, then to help distinguish one rimless from another came faceting. The industry eventually burned itself out due to the overwhelming cost and time involved in doing this type of work by hand. In recent years, rimless has resurfaced due to a new generation of drilled rimless machines. So it's a natural progression to develop a robotic machine to produce faceting and jewelling. Absent the benefit of a stylized frame wearers of rimless glasses were severely challenged to create an imaginative and stylized rendering whereby one pair of rimless glasses could be distinguished from another.
The present invention anticipates a return to the fashion of yesteryear and provides, discloses and claims an automated system and method for finishing lenses in a manner so as to include lens monogramming, the insetting of jewels, faceting and other design artistry.
The contemporary and prior art is replete with methods and apparatuses for finishing lenses and a summary of the most relevant art is herein immediately provided for contemplation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,772, filed Sep. 2, 1941 and issued Aug. 1, 1944 to H. L. Prange purports to disclose and claim eyeglass lenses around the peripheral edge of which a series of spaced ornamental etched.
The '772 patent relates to a manual process of etching the periphery of a lens and is absent any of the art enhancing features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,590, filed Nov. 7, 1984 and issued Apr. 7, 1987 purports to disclose and claim a system for computerizing eyeglass geometrical frame pattern records at a central location for access by eyeglass retailers or wholesalers. The pattern records are stored in a central computer in the form of instructions for a remote pattern cutting machine. The instructions define the shape of the eyeglass frame in quasi-polar coordinates, either using the frame's geometrical “box” center as the origin or using the optical center of the lens as the origin, the computer providing the desired conversion between the two pattern centers. The central computer may convert its frame shape data from the geometric center to the optical center, if desired, and then provide the necessary data for cutting the pattern. Data is transmitted to and is stored at a remote pattern cutter which then utilizes the data to cut a full-size pattern from a plastic workpiece or pattern blank.
The '590 patent is directed toward producing various lens patterns. The “patterns” of the '590 invention relates to the shape of the eyewear lens and consequently is absent any of the art enhancement features of the instant invention which speaks particularly to monogramming, drilling and adorning of an eyewear lens frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,971, filed Aug. 30, 1989, issued Oct. 1, 1991 to Wood et al. purports to disclose and claim a three axis, computer controlled apparatus for edging optical lenses maps the surfaces of a lens blank along a path defining the shape of the lens to be cut from the lens blank and from which mapping a computer controlled cutting algorithm directs the movement of the lens. The apparatus provides rough cuts, finished cuts and automatic placement of bevels and grooves along the edge of the lens with minimal operator intervention.
The '971 patent relates exclusively to edging an optical lens and consequently is absent any of the art enhancing features of the instant invention.
United States Publication No. 2003/0017794A1, filed Jul. 1, 2002 and published Jan. 23, 2003 to Kozakai et al. purports to disclose a lens processing management system for unitarily managing and controlling information of a plurality of types of lens processing machines for manufacturing a glass lens of predetermined shape from a glass material.
The '17794 publication appears limited to a means to control a plurality of lens processing machines and therefore is absent the particular art enhancing features disclosed and claimed by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,057B1, filed Apr. 29, 1999, issued Jan. 1, 2002 invented by Ibayashi. The invention purports to disclose and claim an eyeglass lens grinding a periphery of a lens, a lens holding system holds a lens while clamping the lens. A data input system inputs shape data of an eyeglass frame to which the lens is fitted, and layout data of the lens with respect to the eyeglass frame. An edge-position-data calculating system obtains edge position data of the lens after layout, on the basis of the data inputted by the data input system. A first measuring system measures an edge position of the lens before processing that is held by the lens holding system, on the basis of the edge position data obtained by the edge-position-data calculating system. A second measuring system measures an edge position of the lens after rough grinding, on the basis of the edge position data. A chamfering-process-data calculating system obtains chamfering process data for processing a corner portion of an edge of the lens after finish processing, on the basis of a result of measurement by the second measuring system. A chamfering process system having a chamfering grinding wheel processes the corner portion of the edge of the lens after the finishing processing. A chamfering-process controlling system controls the chamfering process system on the basis of the chamfering process data obtained by the chamfering-process-data calculating system.
The '057 patent appears to be dedicated towards performing a chamfering process (the processing of edge corner portions) of an eyeglass lens. Consequently, it is absent the art-enhancing features in Features, Disclosure and Claims of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,990, filed Jan. 16, 2001, issued May 27, 2003 invented by Siders et al. This patent maintains a method and system for the manufacture of ophthalmic lenses comprising a computer (102) and a CNC machining platform (104) in operative connection with the computer. The CNC machining platform includes a mounting stage (110), a block (106) in releasable connection with the mounting stage, and a machining tool (112). When an unfinished lens blank (108) is properly mounted on the block, the computer is operative to direct the CNC machining platform to perform both back surface generation and patternless edging of the lens blank in one machining cycle. The computer is further operative to direct the CNC machining platform to machine a lap tool for each lens and machine a block for receiving each lens. The block is machined by the platform to include scribe lines for facilitating proper alignment of lens blank.
The '990 patent relates exclusively to a method and system for the manufacture of ophthalmic lenses comprising a computer and a CNC machining platform in operative connection with the computer and consequently is absent any of the art enhancing features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,076, filed May 4, 1984, issued Dec. 10, 1985, invented by Helbrecht. This patent purports to disclose and claim a machine which grinds the rims of spectacle lenses in accordance with data from an electronic data memory containing circumferential configuration of the spectacle lens.
The '076 patent appears absent any disclosure, teaching or claim with respect to the stylized art enhancing features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,587, filed Sep. 29, 1992, issued Jul. 27, 1993, invented by Frost. The '587 patent purports to disclose and claim a lens surfacer. There is provided a lens generating apparatus and method for generating a surface on a lens blank, or other workpiece, of a wide range of shapes utilizing rotary movement of the components without a linear way system. The lens generating apparatus includes a rotatable tool support spindle which rotates a spheric tool about a first axis. The tool spindle is directly carried by a high torque, low inertia, direct drive servo motor which rotates the first rotational axis of the spherical tool about a second rotational axis. A work piece spindle holds the workpiece and rotates it about a third axis which generally lies in the same plane as the first axis. The work piece spindle is rotatably supported by a second high torque, low inertia, direct drive servo motor which rotates the third rotational axis about a fourth axis. The orientation of the first and third rotational axes are controlled by a CNC computer which controls the rotation of the two direct drive servo motors in dependence upon the rotational orientation of the workpiece. The spherical tool is controlled so as to follow a predetermined three dimensional tool path relative to the lens blank.
The '587 patent would appear limited to generating/creating an ophthalmic lens typically manufactured from a lens blank which has a previously formed spherical surface on a first side and appears devoid of any teaching disclosure or claim of the art enhancing features of the instant invention, particularly with respect to cutting, drilling or adorning rimless eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,099, filed Jan. 22, 1981, issued Jul. 19, 1983, invented by Santinelli. The '099 patent purports to disclose and claim a grinding machine of the type having a head mounted on a base and adapted to carry a lens pattern and a plastic lens having a base curvature, the head is capable of movement parallel to the axis of rotation of the plastic lens. A carriage is mounted on the base and is movable perpendicular to said axis of rotation, with the carriage having an improved rotatable cutter with a cutting edge made of a metal of high hardness and adapted to be rotated at high speed in order to be self-coolant. A hydraulic damper is mounted on the carriage and connected to the base for regulating the gravitational movement of the carriage towards the axis of rotation of the plastic lens, thus regulating the engagement of the metallic cutter blade with the periphery of the plastic lens. An improved bevel aligning device is provided having a base curve cam connected to the head and a cam tracer connected to the carriage, with the cam having a surface forming the same base curvature as the plastic lens. The tracer is in bearing contact with the surface of the cam and effects a movement of the head with the lens in a first direction to a position that aligns the center of the lens with the beveling device. The bevel aligning device further includes a biasing spring connected to the head and to the base for effecting movement of the head in a circular direction resulting in bearing contact of the surface of the cam against the tracer. By this arrangement, when the lens and the lens pattern are rotated, with the cutter being rotated at high speed, the carriage moves toward the axis of rotation thereby effecting an engagement of the cutter with the plastic lens periphery. The cutter cuts and edges the plastic lens while the beveling device simultaneously forms a bevel at the center of the periphery of the plastic lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,259, filed May 17, 1978, issued May 20, 1980, invented by Haddock. The '259 patent purports to disclose and claim an apparatus for simultaneously grinding a peripheral shape and edge surface upon a pair of ophthalmic lenses including an abrading wheel and first and second floating heads for rotatably supporting a pair of ophthalmic lenses on either side of the abrading wheel. The lenses are biased toward the wheel and are incrementally rotated about mutually parallel axes which lie parallel with a central longitudinal axis of the abrading wheel. An electronic control system is operably connected to each of the lenses and serves to control incremental rotation of each of the lenses as well as lateral engagement of the lenses with the central abrading wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,983, filed Aug. 27, 1996, issued Feb. 1, 2000, purports to disclose and claim a method to the manufacture of eye covering articles bearing decorative reflection holograms. A method is provided for the manufacture of a holographic eye-covering article, the eye-covering article having an interference pattern corresponding to a predetermined three-dimensional object holographically prerecorded in a planar hologram layer, the interference pattern capable of being “played back” to an observer without being “played back” to said bearer. Functionality of the eye-covering article is effected in part by a light transmissive eyepiece, the eyepiece being uniaxially-curved and preferably comprising in sequence a thin web, a planar layer comprising the holographically prerecorded interference pattern, an adhesive layer, and a rigid optical substrate
The '983 patent concerns itself with the manufacture of a holograph eye covering article and in so doing is absent the disclosure claims and teachings of the art enhancing features of the instant invention. While the '983 patent is adding art to a lens, it is a layer applied to the outside of a lens, rather than etched/ground into a lens as taught by the instant invention.